All About Us
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: Full Summary Inside Please Read and Review. Basically this story leads up to my oneshot Never Again. Lemon comes later.


All about Us

All about Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is purely fan-based.

A/N: Please, do me and yourself a favor to better understand my story; go to and search: All about us KakaSaku. There will be a video made by one of my favorite video makers on YouTube; and her name is THEWolfGrl. Understand that this IS NOT my video. It belongs to THEWolfGrl. Understand that this video reminds me of my story. And like THEWolfGrl this pairing remains one of my favorites. Be sure to rate this video 5 star! It truly deserves it! She is a GREAT editor. And she doesn't even have to try! She was born with the gift of a creative mind. She is a great person! And do me a great favor and watch her videos! You will not be disappointed! Trust me on this! Trust me! You will not be disappointed!

Thank you.

Author of story: Kakashi's sweetheart

My name on YouTube is: **UltimateEmoChild**, yes, I know, awkward name.

A/N: Please view the AMV on YouTube before reading any of my Kaka/Saku stories. You will get a better understanding of the story and it will surely touch your heart even deeper.

Summary: I have read the reviews for my Kaka/Saku story; Never Again and have gotten a clear understanding that I should've made it a multi-chapter. Since I cannot find a way to do so without screwing up the entire plot, I have decided to make a story that explains what happened prior to my story; Never Again. Basically this story will lead up to Never Again. Thank you for your patience with me in my long delay of not adding on to any stories or writing more stories, I have had massive writers block, and I have just recovered.

Chapter One: When to quit.

Kakashi Hatake observed his two students from a low branch of a tree, becoming quite intrigued with their sudden growth. Hearing the crunch and crack of bones splitting under the pressure of powerful blows that were being exchanged among the two of them.

His eyes not focusing elsewhere, he was sucked in. He swallowed the bait. For once his novel had been neglected in his weapon's pouch.

He observed the full extent of their power, and was amazed at their improvement over the time he had left Konoha for a mission that had taken five months to complete. Now, he realized how long he had actually been away, and how strong his two pupils had become during his leave.

They had been at it for exactly two hours and thirty minutes without giving up. He was blown away by this. Especially blown away by Naruto's ability to fight back after three broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Though, Naruto was not the only one who had grasped his interest. Sakura Haruno had become a very powerful and formidable opponent against him.

Without even giving much effort, she could break bones by gathering only a quarter the amount of chakra it would take for Kakashi himself to break bones with a single blow.

He was impressed and even a little bit fearful at the same time. He would have to choose his words more carefully when speaking to her now, if he didn't want to end up in the same condition as Naruto.

He also noticed the physical strain they were putting themselves through in order to prevail over the other. They had their minds so fixed upon succeeding that they didn't notice their body's protests against them.

Sakura would sometimes sway deeply to the left or right, her left or right foot often leaving the ground.

If she hadn't of gathered chakra to the soles of her feet and secured them there almost immediately; she would have most certainly fell to the ground and would have lost the match against Naruto.

Naruto would sometimes miscalculate the speed of her blows and would forget to dodge them or block them, suffering greatly from the consequences of his actions and how his conscience miss-lead him.

Once Kakashi began to see Naruto's frustration boil his blood and feed his anger, he thought it was a good time to discontinue the match. He lept down off of his branch and landed between them, his head down, his arms outstretched towards each of them and his palms were open.

At this moment, both Naruto and Sakura were in the middle of delivering a punch towards one another. Their blows fell into Kakashi's hands. His fingers fell around the indentations of their knuckles, leaving his thumb to curl underneath their fists, and he forces their arms to retreat.

Kakashi spoke to the two of them in a very stern tone of voice.

"Enough!"

Kakashi looked toward Naruto, thus he gave him a dark look that caused shivers to rack the blonde teen's spine before Kakashi did the same to Sakura.

The look in his visible eye told them that he meant what he said and unless they wanted to suffer his wrath they would do themselves a favor and back off.

Sakura took a hesitant step back, shortly after; Naruto did the same, their fists falling at their sides. Finally, their body's protests were heard and their legs melted beneath them, causing them to fall to their knees on the ground, dust rising around them and dispersing in the breeze.

They tried desperately to recover their breath, their chests heaving. Sakura gathered healing chakra and pressed her hand against her lungs, relieving some of the strain on them.

She saw Naruto and a concerned look hovered on her face, she crawled on all fours and finally reached him, steadying the healing chakra on her palm she pressed her hand firmly on his chest, over his lungs. Feeling the vibration of his heart beat come to a steady beat, she removed her hand from his chest and she then would use her other hand to cause Naruto to lie down on his back.

Naruto closed his eyes and took the few moments he had to rest his mind.

Sakura then took her right hand that held the healing chakra and would allow it to hover over his left rib cage, and concentrating more of her healing chakra to this area because mending broken bones was more difficult than steadying a heart beat.

She took deep breaths, feeling the bones shift beneath her palm. Naruto's brows furrowed deeply as he bit his tongue to restrain himself from crying out in pain.

Moments later she felt no movement beneath her palm, resulting in his bones being healed completely. She then focused on his right wrist which was severely sprained. She knew that the Kyuubi had healed him some of the way because healing the three fractured ribs would've take at least ten minutes to complete, only taking less than a minute to complete.

She would take his wrist in her hand and would focus her healing chakra upon his wrist, tightening her grip on his wrist to receive stronger vibrations beneath her palm. She would hear Naruto hiss in agony and would lessen her grip over his wrist slightly, only light enough to lessen some of the pain but to continue to feel the movement beneath her palm.

Soon she had finished mending his sprained wrist and would regain her stance on her knees.

She stared down into Naruto's face, seeing a grin spread across his lips, revealing his white teeth.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

A fit of chuckles erupted from him as he sits up and fold his legs beneath him, sweat gleaming upon his face.

"That was a good match! I mean, you were great!"

Naruto gave her the thumbs up before turning his attention to Kakashi.

"So, why'd ya stop the match, sensei?" Naruto folded his arms behind his head and gave a curious arch of his left eyebrow.

Kakashi took a short pause, looking to Sakura and then to Naruto.

"Because."

That was his answer, and this frustrated his knuckle-headed student profoundly. Naruto gave a low growl in frustration and pounded his left fist into the ground.

"THAT WASN'T THE ANSWER I WAS HOPING FOR!"

Naruto paused for a short moment to glare into Kakashi's visible eye.

"I was hoping for a proper explanation, Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi sighed and performed the familiar habit of bringing his right hand to scratch the back of his head before answering him.

"I was _hoping_ that you would know _why_ I stopped the match…"

Kakashi's back fell back against the trunk of the tree, his form being hidden in the shadows.

"How could I ever hope to know why?!"

Naruto paused before pointing an accusing finger in his sensei's direction.

"YOU NEVER TELL US ANYTHING!"

Kakashi's head filled with the memory of the day when he first met Team Seven and gave them the bell test; moreover, when he told them about team work. He knew this situation would be the same way.

"You still don't get it?"

Kakashi sighed deeply before he'd stare into Naruto's clueless ocean blue eyes.

"I wanted you to grasp when to quit!"

Kakashi paused before he explained himself clearer.

"I don't want to lose you guys…I want you two to know when to call it quits, even if it means sacrificing the mission."

Sakura and Naruto blinked, they had never seen this side of Kakashi before, they didn't even know it really existed, and the funny thing was; the whole time he told them this, he was looking at Sakura.

-Eavesdropping-

Sakura and Naruto sat together on the bank of a river; their naked feet were draped over the edge and soaking in the cool water. Sakura wiggled her toes as a sensation of joy roamed over her. Their faces shown in the rippling pool below and through their whole visit they silently stared back into their reflections.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, only to see she was not looking back. This troubled him, what was she thinking about? It was a beautiful day. Hot and very humid day but…it still brought a smile to _most_ people's faces. Naruto decided to try and break the ice.

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat, developing a bit of phlegm in the back of his throat. A disgusted expression drowned his face. It tasted **horrible!** He simply HAD to get rid of this foul taste that drowned his mouth.

"Ack! Ack! Ah!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet before he inhaled deeply before making a very sharp exhale, spitting the phlegm far to his left.

The taste was STILL there. How was he to get rid of it? Suddenly, a thought popped in his mind as his eyes darted to his canteen.

"W-W-Water!"

Sakura's left brow arched as she noticed Naruto's frantic actions.

"What's wrong with you?"

She stood to her feet and began to approach him.

Naruto answered loudly; frantically he grabbed his canteen and noticed how light it felt.

"AH! NO WATER!"

Naruto was REALLY over-reacting. Sakura's right eye twitched before she'd lunge out and grip her team-mate by his shoulders and shake him violently.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT?! Now quit being so dramatic and tell me what's your problem!"

She discontinued shaking him so she could receive a verbal response from him.

Naruto's hands clutched his throat as he'd stick out his tongue and cough violently, his brows furrowing deeply. He despised this horrible and foul flavor that drowned his taste buds.

"I cleared my throat and snot came up! I spit it out but the taste is still there!!"

Sakura sighed in annoyance and took her canteen off her hip and would force Naruto's head back.

"Drink this, you dummy!"

Naruto gladly took the canteen and poured the water into his open mouth.

"When you clear your throat mucus often comes up because, naturally, mucus lines your throat to keep it moist. You've developed too much because you're obviously dehydrated. When you develop a thick layer of mucus it's because you're thirsty. When you drink water, it thins out the layer of mucus that lines your throat and keeps it at a tolerable, thin layer, and it prevents this sort of situation from happening. So try and remember to fill your canteen before leaving your house next time, okay?"

Naruto sighed in relief and returned her canteen to her before nodding enthusiastically.

"Hai. I'll try not to make that mistake again!"

After that situation was taken care of, both teenagers resumed their sitting positions on the riverbank.

Naruto's eyes shifted from the water to the sky above.

"Hey Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes shifted over to Naruto when hearing her name called.

"Yes?"

Naruto looked into her emerald eyes before looking back toward the sky.

"You ever noticed the sky, Sakura?"

Sakura's brows furrowed, turning her attention to the sky, she saw nothing but the usual, clouds, open blue, and stray birds flying about.

"Uh…pretty much everyday."

Sakura shrugged, she didn't see anything so _extraordinary_ about it.

"Well, I'm not talking about that! I was saying that…well…whenever you miss someone…or…whenever I miss someone,"

Naruto turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Just look up at it. Because no matter how far you are away from them…there's only ONE sky. No matter where you are…just hope that they're staring back it too."

Sakura's heart melted at his words. Naruto was right. She always had the sky.

"Thank you, Naruto. That was very sweet of you to say."

A fit of chuckles erupted from Naruto as his nose would crinkle up and he would grin.

"Heh, no problem! I'm always here for ya' Sakura-chan!"

-Meanwhile/Kakashi-

Kakashi's POV

_I never really expected that of Naruto. True he gave good speeches but, never would've thought he'd be brave enough to talk about something as sentimental as "love" to Sakura. Well, he has been known to be full of surprises. I just don't get WHY he said that to Sakura. He's made it clear already that he wants to be nothing more but Sakura's friend now. When he was younger I could understand why he had feelings for Sakura. She was the only girl that he had ever been around. Now that he's grown mature he's more focused on training to go after Sasuke, more than he is a relationship. Why would he go to the trouble of telling her this? _

End Kakashi's POV

Kakashi's back rested firmly against the trunk of the tree at least three feet away from Naruto and Sakura. He was originally supposed to be delivering the mission scrolls to Lady Tsunade. Though, the thought of eavesdropping on Naruto and Sakura was far too tempting to pass up. Once he heard that he was absent from their conversation, he thought it would be a good time to dismiss himself and return the mission scrolls. Tsunade would most likely be furious for being kept waiting for exactly forty-five minutes past the time he said he'd be there. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the lecture…but he knew there was no escaping it now.

Gathering chakra to his feet, he dashed off into the trees.


End file.
